Sally
Sally/Syakeko (サリー) is one of the characters of the Roleplay. She is one of the employees of the court, close to Uomihime. She is the elder twin sister of Samekichi, the daughter of Old and mother of Mika. Appearance In her shark form she appears as a white shark with red, oval shaped eyes and white pupils. She has a slight blush visible underneath her eyes and she is almost always smiling. In the past, when the Sea of Death and Blue Sea were still at war, upon revealing her true motives, the white in her eyes turned black and blood began to drip from both eyes. She also grew four arm like limbs from below her fins. In her humanoid form, Sally appears similar to Samekichi. Her white hair is long and slightly messy and her dorsal fin protrudes from the top of her head. She wears a white sailor fuku. Her tie is red. She also wears a white skirt, black shoes and dark gray leggings. Before She was corrupted, She had blue eyes. In Blue Sea alternative universe She wears a gray turtleneck sweater, a dark brown jacket and light brown pants. Personality In the past, after she revealed her position as the ambassador of the Sea of Death'', her true nature was exposed. She was manipulative, sadomasochist, and a sore loser when things didn't go her way. She had a deep, twisted love for Wadanohara, paralleling her brother's deep and honest love to her. She seemed to be quite jealous of Samekichi, saying things like ''"Is he that good to you?" and getting visibly shaken after Wadanohara mentions Samekichi. Now, with the Sea of Death and Blue Sea no longer at war, she normally has an innocent, very kind, and warm personality. However, at times she can act like in the past; manipulative, sadomasochist, and a sore loser when things didn't go her way, but she rarely acts this way anymore. However, after falling in love with Sieg in the present, not knowing she is her half-daughter, Sally seems to act quite manipulative towards Sieg (an example of this is Sally making Sieg feel sorry for her by crying about her problems), also very often getting physical and pushing her to the floor before roughly groping her whenever she feels like it. Background Syakeko was once a normal citizen of the Blue Sea, before the Sea of Death corrupted her in her youth. As seen in one of Deep Sea Prisoner's omakes, Sally was corrupted sometime during her period of late adolescence. As a child, she wore matching outfits with her younger twin brother, Samekichi. Appearances Major * Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea - Sally appeared as Sal, as the main antagonist, revealing his true colors after he destroys the Cast Pearl. * Roleplay - ''Sally is a minor character, appearing as a member of Uomihime's court and a possible love interest for Sieg, although they are unknowingly loosely related. Relationships 'Wadanohara' 'and the Great Blue Sea Cast' Samekichi Samekichi is Sally's younger twin brother. As the war between the Sea of Death and Blue Sea was nearly entirely prevented, they still hold mostly positive feelings towards each other. However, Samekichi is still (appropriately) careful with Sally, as he is still not certain everything is definitely okay. Old Old is Sally's father. Like the rest of the inhabitants of the sea, Sally doesn't know that Old is her father. Wadanohara Wadanohara was once Sally's love interest, though it was one-sided. Her love for her was deep, twisted, and conflicting, but she has since lost her feelings for Wadanohara, after accepting that her feelings will not be requited. Mikotsuhime Mikotsuhime is one of Sally's princesses. Sometime as a child, she became the ambassador of the Sea of Death for her, before peace between the two seas was obtained. Uomihime Uomihime is one of Sally's princesses. Sally is a member of Uomihime's court. Pulmo Pulmo is Sally's co-employee of Uomihime's court. Tatsumiya Tatsumiya is Sally's co-employee of Uomihime's court. With Tatsumiya's knowledge of Sally's previous position as the Ambassador of the Sea of Death, Tatsumiya tries to get Sieg to stay away from Sally. Because of this, Tatsumiya may be aware of Sally's feelings towards Sieg. Helica Helica is Sally's co-employee of Uomihime's court. Miyura Miyura is Sally's co-employee of Uomihime's court. 'Other Characters''' Elle Elle is Sally's former girlfriend. Sometime in the past, because of her being Elvinrac's familiar, Elle had to leave the Blue Sea, along with break up with Sally. They have both since then moved on, and never see each other. Their daughter Mika doesn't remember Sally as she stayed with Elle. They were never on bad terms, but Elle has never told Sieg, Karm or Mika of Sally's existence. Mika Mika is Sally's daughter who she gave birth to. Sally had Mika when she was with Elle, but since they broke up Mika and Sally have not seen each other, Mika even forgetting Sally completely. Sieg Sieg is Sally's close friend. Sally is Sieg's half-mother, which Sieg revealed to Sally recently. Still, Sally persists with her feelings towards Sieg. Sally has a deep, cruel love for Sieg, often trying to manipulate her and make Sieg care for her more than other people. Sally can very, very frequently become physical with Sieg, very often pushing her to the ground before roughly groping her. Despite this, they remain close friends. Elvinrac Sally and Elvinrac met when Elvinrac and her familiars were in the Blue Sea, and Sally and Elle dated. It sounds like they are on good terms. Rotagilla Sally and Rotagilla met when Elvinrac and her familiars were in the Blue Sea, and Sally and Elle dated. It sounds like they are on good terms. Acrus Sally and Acrus met when Elvinrac and her familiars were in the Blue Sea, and Sally and Elle dated. It sounds like they are on good terms. Trivia * Even though she goes by 'Sally' and 'Syakeko', both epithets aren't her real name. It's mentioned in a bonus comic for Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea that Sally (or Syakeko) is a nickname. Much like her brother Samekichi, her true name is unknown. * Her favourite colour is red. Her favourite food is seaweed and sweet white things. Her specialty is long-distance swimming and having a cute appeal. Quotes Category:Blue Sea Category:Female Category:Sea of Death Category:Animals Category:Mothers